


The Lemur Trio Part 1: The Lemur Garden

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: The Lemur Trio [1]
Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett, Zoboomafoo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story I wrote in 4th grade after reading The Secret Garden for the first time. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding the Door

Once upon a time, there was a lemur named Floop. There was another lemur named Ricky. They were two adventurous lemur friends. This adventure in store for them had changed their lives, and there will be no other one like it. Also, it’s one they’ll never forget.  
Their adventure started like this: One day, Floop was leaping along a brick wall covered with vines. Suddenly, he saw a wooden door that didn’t have vines! Along came Ricky, and he saw the door, too! At the same time, they asked each other where the key was. Floop suggested that they should dig for it, because he knew it was buried. They dug and dug until Ricky found it. But it was time for lunch. They ran back home and ate two leaf sandwiches each, and drank a huge glass of water. Then they ran all the way back to the door.  
When they got to the door, they each put a paw on the key and opened the door. They couldn’t wait to go inside!  
When they got inside, they saw many plants. Floop was the first to feel a drop of rain. So he told Ricky, and they ran all the way home, after locking the door.


	2. In the Garden

It rained for the next two days. Once the rain stopped, Floop and Ricky went outside. While going on the trail, they saw another lemur. Suddenly, both lemurs stopped. The other lemur spun as Ricky and Floop stopped. Ricky and Floop introduced themselves. So did the other lemur. His name was Zoboomafoo.  
All three lemurs found the door and went in the garden. They were walking along when Floop spotted a rock that looked like a picnic basket, and remembered that they forgot it out in front of the garden! He told Zoboo and Ricky to stay at the rock. He ran to get the lunch, and brought it back. All three lemurs had a good lunch of leaf sandwiches. They still had some left. All of the lemurs started towards an empty flower bed, and Ricky remembered that he put some gardening tools and seeds in the basket. So all the lemurs started planting!  
Zoboomafoo noticed a tree with three tree swings on them. After planting, they each went on a swing to have a little break. One at a time, they jumped off and started cleaning off the swings. Then they were starting to clean up the gardening things. Now it was time to walk along the trail.  
While walking, Zoboo saw a covering of three stone arches, and tightly grown over top of them were the same kind of vines like on the outside wall of the garden. Once in the best shade area, Ricky saw a bench. They sat down for a while. Floop had an idea. Everyone had another sandwich.  
Now, everyone had to go home, and it was getting late. Everyone went out of the garden and put a paw on the key, and closed the door. The lemurs all put the key in the slot, locked the door, and ran to their homes. Each one had their parents that they had dinner on a picnic.


	3. Further In

It was raining the next week, so Zoboo, Ricky, and Floop were bored. They wanted so much to be in their secret garden. Ricky was looking in his home library, and he found a book on a locked-up garden. He read so far into it, he actually figured out that the garden in the book was the one he had been in with his friends.  
When Zoboomafoo and Floop heard this, they were too excited to go in there, and were very surprised. When the lemurs went in the garden, they wanted to go further. Today, they went so far, they saw a playground! It had slides, fire poles, swings, monkey bars, and anything that could be on a playground! Then they knew this was the best garden a bunch of lemurs could have.  
Ricky said they have to go even farther. So Zoboomafoo, Ricky, and Floop went farther than they just were. When they were, they saw a fountain, gold and purple flowers, and a vine-covered gazebo. Floop was getting hungry, so the three lemurs went in the gazebo and had lunch. This time, lunch wasn’t forgotten.  
There were other plants around, too. It was so pretty. Ricky wanted to give the garden a name. Name after name, Zoboo thought of the best. He called it the Lemur Garden. The other lemurs thought it fit. So, from the first day it was found and on, it was the best kept secret. The end.


End file.
